


Richie Tozier vs Myra (not for long) Kaspbrak

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interviews, Past Abuse, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Richie Rich ✔️ @trashmouthI’m just going to say it. My homewrecker shirt is now my favourite shirt that I own.Richie Rich ✔️ @trashmouth Replying to @trashmouthAnd also, if what we all went through doesn’t prove that I’m a sugar daddy (and the best sugar daddy at that) I don’t know what will.~Or: Richie Tozier is sick of Myra Whatever-her-last-name-is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019
Comments: 85
Kudos: 869





	Richie Tozier vs Myra (not for long) Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> Richie decides that he's done with Myra. This is the result. 
> 
> :)

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth**

Guys Eddie is out with Beverly (weekly spa day) so that means I am home alone :(

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Yes, Bev and Eddie go out for spa days each week. I find it rude that they don’t invite me but apparently it’s for Losers who ‘only like men’, and as a bisexual I do not fit into this criteria. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

And also I got banned from one of their favourite places. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Anyway, I am also bored so I am going to watch some trashy tv shows. Maybe I might find out some gossip about myself! It’s how I found out that I was addicted to drugs. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

TLC’s showing Say Yes To The Dress which Eddie and I watch but that makes me miss him so I am not going to watch that one. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

MTV’s got that tattoo show on, the one that I keep trying to convince the other losers to go on with me. When I said I’d give whoever I got a clown I was removed from the GC and also my bedroom.

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Please like this tweet so I can show the other Losers that the people want this. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Moving on: E! Is talking about the upcoming Emmys and who they think is going to be nominated. Not like I just released a special that could be nominated ;) 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Ohhh hang on they said my name?

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

GIVE ME A SECOND 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Alright, I messaged Eddie and he said that I’m allowed to do this. [A screenshot: A message is sent to ‘pasta baby *spaghetti emoji**red heart emoji**middle finger emoji*heart eyes emoji*’ asking ‘can I please make fun of your soon to be ex-wife and also probably give out way too much info because I can’t help it?’ and a follow up is sent by Richie saying ‘also I love you and recorded a new episode of SYTTD’. Pasta baby replies ‘Sure, why not? I love you too and we can watch it when I get home. Also, I’m bringing us pizza for dinner.’]

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Basically what’s happening on E! is that they're interviewing Myra. Eddie’s not-quite-but-soon ex-wife on that ex-partner show. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Now, everyone knows she is crazy and a lot of people know that she and Eddie are not divorced because she is drawing out as long as she possibly can. IT HAS BEEN A YEAR! 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Eddie literally offered to give her EVERYTHING they owned (that Eddie bought because he had the job) and she still won't make it go any fucking faster. Which means I can’t marry Eddie yet which is really annoying. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

So buckle up because I am about to go feral and yell about Sonia - sorry. Myra. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also, she was abusive so that will be brought up because I can’t ignore that part. Not like Eddie has lasting trauma because of her or anything. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Please, watch along with me. It’s not like Myra’s gonna see this, she blocked me when I posted a picture of me in my ‘homewrecker’ shirt.

_ A round table is sitting on a stage-like set. The background has large windows with golden drapes. At the table two women and a man sit towards one side and Myra sits on the other end. While the three presenters look fashionable, Myra does not. Their name cards flash under them: Myra Kaspbrak, Hannah Miles, Joshua Brick and Luci Harrington. All of them are looking towards the camera as the lights come up.  _

_ Luci _ : Hello everyone. Today on ex-stories we have a special celebrity guest. Myra Kaspbrak, who is currently divorcing Eddie Kaspbrak who is comedian Richie Tozier’s new boyfriend.

_ Hannah _ : It’s not every day your husband leaves you for a celebrity. 

_ Joshua _ : Especially considering that you didn’t know your husband is gay. 

_ Myra _ : My husband isn’t gay. He has been brainwashed. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Quick pause: Eds is definitely gay and we’ve both got the hickies to prove it. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also, she isn’t a celebrity. I’m a celebrity. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Guys stop @ing me about the hickey comment. We’re gay, we’re having our high school experiences. Leave us alone. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Oh, and also, Myra looks like shit. Eddie has no taste in women (it’s the gay thing)

_ Joshua _ : Brainwashed is a bold claim. 

_ Myra _ : Yes, I know. But one day he was perfectly normal and the next he’s running around with all his childhood friends, who is mother hated, and then he’s gay! 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Just some light homophobia there. Eddie being gay is normal, idiot. Also the fact that Sonia talked about me even though Eddie had amnesia and didn’t know who I was? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

It’s because she loved me

_ Luci _ : It’s not that uncommon for men to marry women to hide the fact that they’re gay. 

_ Hannah _ : We’ve seen it a few times. 

_ Myra _ : Eddie isn’t sick, I made sure of it. 

_ Joshua _ : No, he isn’t sick. When he told you what was happening, how did you react? 

_ Myra _ : He was in the hospital for gosh sake! He was high on painkillers because he died, because of his friends, may I add. My poor baby wasn’t in his right mind. Anyone could have told him what to say at that moment, he didn’t know what he was saying. So I got angry, I knew that the comedian had something to do with it! They were holding hands when I walked into the room! 

_ Hannah _ : Richie’s stated that he was just as shocked as you were Eddie came out. 

_ Myra _ : Richard is a liar. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Oh come on! Is Eddie still high on pain meds??? He’s still divorcing your ugly ass. And we were holding hands but also, friends are allowed to hold hands. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

It goes to show how Myra didn’t want Eddie to be happy or comfortable. He wasn’t even allowed to hold hands with a friend when he was in the hospital without it being a huge problem for her. 

_ Joshua _ : Has he lied about other things? 

_ Myra _ : Yes! He’s - he. He told me that he would give me money to make the divorce go faster, as if he would! - 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

If it got you out of our life I would give you everything I had, and I have said that. Not a lie because I am not a liar. 

_ Myra _ : - And he was never gay until he decided to be with Eddie! -

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Yeah, when I was like ten. 

_ Myra _ : - He’s not even gay. He’s had girlfriends and never had a boyfriend before he stole Eddie! 

_ Hannah _ : Richie has come out as being bisexual and has stated that most of his girlfriends, if not all, were fake and for PR. 

_ Luci _ : He’s also said, many times, that he fell in love with Eddie when they were kids. That Eddie was his first crush which would mean he wasn’t straight until after Eddie; according to your version of his sexuality. 

_ Myra _ : That’s ridiculous. He’s confused Eddie, it’s easy to do. Eddie is sick and needs to be helped! 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Annnnd there’s some of the abuse coming out. Eddie isn’t sick and he doesn’t need to be helped. Fucking hell she sounds exactly like Sonia. 

_ Joshua _ : So you didn’t believe Eddie when he told you? 

_ Myra _ : No! Of course not, I thought he was high and confused and hurt. And then he got the nurses to keep me out of his room! But Richie was able to stay; again, brainwashing my Eddie! I tried to get the security to help but they said Eddie was able to choose who was allowed in his room. All of these people he doesn’t even know but not his own wife who always looked after him. That doesn’t sound like someone who knew what he was doing. I was furious! 

_ Luci _ : Did you know who Richie was at the time? 

_ Myra _ : Yes, he was on the TV once. Eddie watched him but then when I asked about it the next day he had no idea what I was talking about. I always found it odd. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

First: he forgot because of the trauma-induced amnesia we all had that blocked out old and new memories of our childhood. It’s how I wore MARSH and met Bill but forgot about it by the next day. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

SECOND: fuck you 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Third: Eddie is a grown man who can make his own decisions and if that means keeping you out of his room, then so be it. And it’s not like I minded; you smell like ham and cheap perfume and your dresses are ugly on the eyes. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

[A screenshot of Richie’s text app: The contact: GODDESS messaged Richie saying ‘eddie and I are laughing at your tweets, just so you know’ and then another message saying ‘and her dresses were ugly’. Richie has replied with the smiling devil emoji. Early messages are hastily scribbled out in purple pen]

_ Hannah _ : Did you like Richie’s comedy before all of this? 

_ Myra _ : No, I didn’t. And neither did Eddie, while we were watching the show he said that it didn’t ‘feel right’ and he wasn’t laughing the entire time. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Yeah, my older stuff isn’t very funny. 

_ Joshua _ : And when you realized that Eddie was serious, how did you feel? 

_ Luci _ : How did you find out he was serious? 

_ Myra _ : He came home from Derry, in this ridiculous red-sports car. I thought he had come home to me, maybe with the last rental available or something like that. But then Richie is opening the driver door and going around to help Eddie out! They come up the stairs and knock on the door, and I was in half a mind not to answer. But I did and Eddie said he had come for his clothes so they could go back to California. 

_ Luci _ : What did you say?

_ Myra _ : I said no. Of course not. I wasn’t about to let Richie into my house and I wasn’t about to let my husband leave. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Bitch. 

_ Joshua _ : That does sound - how to put it? Borderline abusive. You don’t get to decide where Eddie goes. 

_ Myra _ : I am not abusive! I am a concerned wife. 

_ Joshua _ : Who didn’t let her husband leave when he wanted. 

_ Myra _ : I am a good wife. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Dude. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

But also, come through Joshua. 

_ Hannah _ : Did you let them in? 

_ Myra _ : I said that only Eddie could come in. 

_ Luci _ : At this point Eddie would have been very weak and probably couldn’t have managed to get his clothes alone. 

_ Myra _ : I didn’t mean he could go and get clothes. 

_ Joshua _ : Right. 

_ Myra _ : I wanted to talk to him, alone. Without Riche there, because Eddie couldn’t be honest with me with him there. 

_ Hannah _ : Oh? 

_ Myra _ : Yes. I asked Eddie to come inside so we could talk and then Richie could come in. But I knew that once he was alone, Eddie would tell me the truth, that he was being brainwashed. Richie was never going to come inside. I would call the police if he tried; and I told him so right then and there. 

_ Luci _ : I’m sure he didn’t take that well. 

_ Myra _ : He ignored me. Asked Eddie if there was anything in the house that he couldn’t replace. 

_ Joshua _ : Was there? 

_ Myra _ : It’s his house! Of course there was. It was our home. 

_ Luci _ : But what happened next? 

_ Myra _ : He said no, said that the only things that were actually his were pictures of his mother but that he didn’t want to bring those to California. Told me I could burn them for all he cared, and Richie was just smiling at him the whole time! How out of your mind do you have to be to want to burn the only pictures of your mother? 

_ Joshua _ : From what has been discussed; Sonia was abusive towards Eddie his entire life. It makes sense he would want a clean start away from reminders of her. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Joshua is my favourite. I was literally about to tweet that but with more swear words and insults. 

_ Myra _ : His mother was a lovely woman. She was the one who introduced me to Eddie and they got along great! - 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Eddie hates his mom? 

_ Myra _ : - Richie lied to him! 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Why would I care if Eddie liked his mom? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

He likes my mom more than me, I’m like pretty sure. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

[A screenshot: A message is sent to ‘pasta baby *spaghetti emoji**red heart emoji**middle finger emoji*heart eyes emoji*’ saying ‘rank the Toziers for me really quickly’. Eddie replies back ‘Maggie, Went, Me, You’. Richie replies ‘thanks babe’] [A second screenshot: A message is sent to ‘Mother Dearest *emoji of an old lady**emoji of a lady facepalming* reading ‘eddie likes you better than he likes me’. Maggie replies ‘well he is my favourite son so that’s nice’]

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

I forgot about the show. I had to face time my mom and complain for a minute but I’m back now. 

_ Luci _ : So he left? After this?

_ Hannah _ : With Richie? 

_ Myra _ : Yes. They said that Richie’s lawyer would be in contact at some point and then Richie helped him back into his car. 

_ Hannah _ : So, since Eddie left for Derry has he been back into the house you shared? 

_ Myra _ : No. 

_ Luci _ : All his things? 

_ Myra _ : Ready and waiting for him to come back. 

_ Joshua _ : But he’s not coming back, is he? Because he lives with Richie in LA and has filed for divorce. 

_ Luci _ : And he hasn’t been to New York aside from Richie was a guest on SNL about three weeks ago. 

_ Hannah _ : Have you seen Eddie since then? 

_ Myra _ : You’re all being absurd. Of course he’s going to come back, once he realizes what a mistake he has made he’ll come crawling back. And once he apologises I’ll let him back into my life. We’ll be happy again. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Myra is literally insane. 

_ Joshua _ : Okay. -

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Joshua, I love you. 

_ Joshua _ : - And have you seen Eddie since the day where he and Richie left? 

_ Myra _ : About two days later I got an email from Richie’s lawyer. It asked me to meet him and them with my lawyer. I went, hoping that Eddie would see fit when we were face-to-face again. 

_ Hannah _ : I’m guessing that didn’t happen. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

You’d be right Hannah. 

_ Myra _ : No. Because Richie was there! Wearing the most ridiculous shirt that little cartoon pizzas and pineapples on it. He wore it to meet with the lawyers! When I pointed out how immature it all was to Eddie he shrugged and said ‘that’s just how Rich is’ and when Richie said that Eddie loved it, Eddie nodded. 

_ Luci _ : I mean, a shirt is a shirt. Maybe it’s not the most formal thing to wear but it’s just a shirt at the end of the day. -

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

It’s a banging shirt. Maybe I’ll wear it over my ‘homewrecker’ shirt to the ‘eddie is finally divorced’ party Bev and I are planning. 

_ Luci _ : - And clearly Eddie loves Richie. So tell us, from your point of view, why you didn’t go for an easier divorce and be over this by now. Because, from what we’ve been told by you; Richie was willing to pay you. Was it because you weren’t going to get enough out of it? 

_ Myra _ : I chose not to make it easy to give Eddie time to realize what he’s done. 

_ Hannah _ : This divorce has been going on for over a year now. I think Eddie knows what he’s doing. 

_ Joshua _ : You can be honest about material possessions and how much you were getting out of this. I know that you didn’t work so it must be scary thinking that you’re going to be on your own once Eddie left. 

_ Myra _ : Eddie agreed to give me everything. 

_ Luci _ : Everything? 

_ Myra _ : Yes. He said that he wanted a fresh start and Richie said that he was providing it. At the beginning he only asked for his clothes and books. 

_ Hannah _ : At the beginning? 

_ Myra _ : When I fought it he said that I could have them. But I don’t care about that I want-

_ Joshua _ : Hang on, Eddie only asked for his own clothes and books. You said no. Then he said that you could have literally everything, and you still said no? 

_ Myra _ : Yes, I want Eddie. Not things. 

_ Hannah _ : Some sources claim that Richie said he’d pay off the remainder of your mortgage. 

_ Myra _ : I- 

_ Hannah _ : Beverly Marsh, their friend and abuse survivor, has also come out and said Eddie has been perfectly kind to you the entire time. 

_ Myra _ : He has but- 

_ Luci _ : And Bill Denbrough, another friend, has said that you have called Richie and all of their friends names and have tried to turn Eddie against them. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Okay, I thought this was just going to be three people making up drama and that I would laugh but now it’s three people going at my partners abusive ex-wife and I’m crying. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Let’s lighten this up for two seconds: Eddie just sent me a picture of him and bev getting these weird face masks done. He looks like a serial killer when he wears them. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

In other news I have a new lock screen on my phone. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also, our friend Mike just sent the GC a picture of him sitting beside a crocodile?

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Everyone in the GC just yelled at me for not knowing that it’s an alligator. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also, our friend Mike just sent the GC a picture of him sitting beside a *florida dog?

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Okay, back to the bullshit. 

_ Joshua _ : Myra, why don’t you just leave Eddie? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Good fucking question 

_ Myra _ : I love him. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

No you don’t. 

_ Luci _ : But you don’t. You can’t love someone and treat them like this. 

_ Hannah _ : Luci is right, the way you’re acting isn’t out of love. You’re purposely drawing this out so that Eddie can’t move on and be with the man he loves. You’re publicly shaming the man he loves and occasionally Eddie. How is that love? Sources have claimed that you’ve sent Eddie into panic attacks, that you’re a huge source of stress on him and on Richie. If you loved him then you’d let him be happy. Even if that meant letting him go. 

_ Myra _ : My husband isn’t gay. He can’t be happy in a gay relationship, I am trying to save him. 

_ Luci _ : Myra. 

_ Joshua _ : My husband and I are pretty happy in our gay relationship. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Oh shit I love you Joshua and your husband that I know nothing about. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also hannah and luci are amazing. 

_ Myra _ : I want my husband back. 

_ Joshua _ : You’re not getting him back. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

No you’re not. 

_ Luci _ : From your point of view, please, tell us why you don’t want Eddie to be with Richie. And tell the truth this time. 

_ Myra _ : I don’t care what you say to me. I love my husband and I know that he isn’t gay, that he’s been manipulated into doing all of this. Leaving me and living some sort of boy toy lifestyle. It’s not Eddie! He was happy before he went to Derry. 

_ Hannah _ : And what about the abuse allegations? Eddie isn’t getting anything out of admitting that you abused him. No money, no nothing. In fact, you seem to be the only one gaining material items from this divorce. So why did he say that you were emotionally and mentally abusive towards him? 

_ Myra _ : Because he’s been manipulated. 

_ Joshua _ : Yes, by you. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

JOSH!!!

_ Myra _ : No! 

_ Hannah _ : Beverly has said that, from what Eddie has told her, you treated him much the same way her abusive ex-husband treated her. 

_ Luci _ : And Richie has claimed that Eddie still has things he does because of the way you treated him, including telling Richie everything he does so that he - and these are Richie’s words - doesn’t get lectured by him. Because that’s what you did. That’s not a healthy relationship. 

_ Joshua _ : I think you need to be honest with yourself. 

_ Myra _ : No one in their right mind would love Richie Tozier. 

_ Luci _ : I can name six people. 

_ Joshua _ : And I happen to like his fashion style. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

I’m going to DM Josh and ask him to come over for dinner. [A screenshot of Richie doing it]

_ Myra _ : I need my Eddie back. 

_ Luci _ : Why do you hate Richie so much? 

_ Myra _ : His humour is disgusting, his style is ridiculous. He’s uncultured and dumb, he’s immature and childish. He pushes Eddie and tries to make him annoyed on purpose. I don’t like him. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Sonia really did talk about me! All she needs to do now is call me a slur. 

_ Joshua _ : Is that all? 

_ Myra _ : And he’s gay. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

I mean it’s not a slur but it’s close enough. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Also, I am bi but am in a gay relationship in case you were wondering (you weren’t) 

_ Joshua _ : Thought so. 

_ Hannah _ : I feel sorry for Eddie. 

_ Luci _ : Neither of them deserve this. 

_ Joshua _ : They don’t. 

_ Myra stands suddenly, pushing her chair back with a screech. The hosts look surprised at the action but none of them move to stop her.  _

_ Myra _ : You’re all bad people! So is Richie and the rest of the Losers. 

_ Myra turns to leave, the camera panning and following her as she walks through the set yelling at people. When it cuts back to the hosts they are trying not to laugh and not doing a very good job.  _

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

She did that. 

_ Joshua _ : Well. That was one of the more interesting episodes. 

_ Luci _ : And we still have another ten minutes of screen time. 

_ Hannah _ : If only Richie and Eddie were here. 

_ Luci _ : Hopefully the divorce goes quickly. 

_ Joshua _ : Do you think Beverly will dress them for their wedding? 

_ Hannah _ : I would be surprised if she didn’t. 

_ Luci _ : I can’t wait to see what they wear to it. Richie especially.

_ Joshua _ : Their aesthetics are very different so the wedding should be very - uh - different. But in a good way. 

_ Hannah _ : Definitely. 

_ Joshua _ : Well, because Myra left we’re heading back to Jules and Dave for more Emmy predictions! Hopefully, we see Richie’s name up there. 

_ Hannah _ : See you all on Thursday for another episode. 

_ Luci _ : Till then! 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Eddies back so we’re going to cuddle and then i’ll give my final thoughts 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Okay, we watched SYTTD and i'm ready to 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

HOLY SHIT

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouth**

Joshua and his husband are coming to our house for lunch in three days?? Hell yeah. 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak**

Thank you all for the support after that. It means a lot. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth**

#partytime #ootd [two pictures are attached. The first is a mirror selfie of Richie wearing a white shirt with ‘homewrecker’ written across the front in hot pink font and a pizza and pineapple button up over top. Eddie is tucked under his arm and smiling at the camera while wearing a plain white shirt but a matching button-up. The second picture is a group picture of all the Losers including Patty and Audrua at a restaurant. Richie and Eddie are wearing the same outfits. All of the Losers are grinning and have their arms around each other. In the middle Richie and Eddie are kissing]

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 19th Birthday
> 
> [Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wzUwg4KMMH9v0ulMCuTex?si=-SHwjn0MQcOvQ4XaQRCqfA)
> 
> Time for a shameless self-promo! 
> 
> [My Reddie + It Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101)  
> 


End file.
